yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Claymore
"Fucking Amazon's..." 'First Name' Mitchelle 'Last Name' Thomason 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Tasanagi or ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Claymore 'Age' 32- Ark 6 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Calm cool and collected. He's a funny guy with an odd sense of humor. Claymore likes to joke alot when things get tough to ease the situation. Also he has the biggest thing for women smaller than him. If she's shorter than him, he goes nuts ( Which are most women.) Due to his fear of Amazon women. 'Clan & Rank' Arasumaru The Everything Explosive and Technical guy 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' In a relationship with his girlfriend Angie Willerson Ex-Operative The user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. Users of this ability are able to become master chefs of the highest caliber, they are able possess a natural instinct for culinary cuisine in both taste and smell. Their intuition allows them to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients or the most repugnant of ingredients. They can also make material that was previously thought to be inedible into rations for a group. User is able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, the user can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. *Explosive Proficiency *Explosion Inducement *Explosive Combat- He sports a pair of gloves that causes explosions upon contact of what he strikes in the ranges of a frag gernade. He wears them at all times. *Flash Bang Generation *Missile Generation *Pyrotechnic Projection *Smoke Secretion *Camouflage *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Thievery *Hunting Intuition *Intuitive Aptitude *Invisibility *Predator Instinct *Prey Instinct *Shadow Camouflage *Tracking Evasion *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation 'Occupation' Ex Military Tactical espisonage solider Demoltion expert Hacker Intel Broker 'Fighting Style' CQC *'CQC''' (Close Quarters Combat) is a system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. *In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 14:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Arasumaru Category:Tasanagi family Category:Dead